Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to providing full duplex operation at an access point.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point in a service set, e.g., a basic service set (BSS) or extended service set (ESS)). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). From the STA's perspective, the DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
A wireless network, for example a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network (IEEE 802.11) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point).
Current wireless systems are half duplex, using either time division duplex (TDD—e.g., WLAN) or frequency division duplex (FDD—e.g., cellular). The main issue for implementing full duplex in band communications (i.e., simultaneous transmission (Tx) and reception (Rx) in the same band) is self-interference (SI). Researchers have shown that analog cancellation in the radio frequency (RF) front end followed by digital cancellation in the baseband can nullify/mitigate SI.